mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2 64
Super Mario Galaxy 2 64 is a fan-made Nintendo game. Plot Bowser has stolen the Power stars of Peach's Castle ot create a galaxy in the center of the universe (again), so Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi (playable for the first time) join forces to scour the cosmos for enough power to reach '''both '''Bowser and the (once again) kidnapped Peach. After figuring out the remaining star power they have, the gang convert the castle into a starship and pick up some familiar faces (Yoshi, The Toad Brigade, Rosalina, the Baby Luma, and Lubba) to help on their long, long journey.... Characters Playable: These are the Playable characters in the game. Mario: The legendary plumber, surprisingly, is only playable for about (roughly) 71% of the game. Luigi: On certain levels, Luigi will step in for his brother and search for the stars himself. Wario: When he's not eating garlic by the cloves, Wario can either be found waiting to take on a already-done mission or rustling up stars in certain missions. Waluigi: Waluigi will often be searching the cosmos for power stars, so you'll get very little playtime with him. Donkey Kong: Mario's old enemy can be played when 120 stars are collected and Bowser is beaten a second time; then the hidden second phase of the boss battle must be beaten; DK is playable then, but only for this half of the fight. Yoshi: The Lovable fruit-eating dino once again joins Mario on another cosmic romp. Non-playable: *Rosalina (Guides the crew on their journey; Later unlocks Bowser's Galaxy) *Polari (Shows the map) *Lubba (Gives advice on Hungry Lumas and Prankster Comets) *Toad Brigade Captain (Leads the Toad Brigade; often holds a power star) *Mailtoad (Manages letters) *Banktoad (Stores Star Bits) *R.O.B. (NES version; works on the ship) Villains: *Bowser (Gained immense power from the Power Stars) *Bowser Jr. (Holds the key to Bowser's lair) *The Koopalings (Gained massive strength from power gems; defeat all 7 to unlock the fight with Bowser Jr.) Levels 1: Yoshi Star Galaxy Missions: #Yoshi's Spiny Spit #??? #Floating through the trees #Bulbing in the nighttime #Hot-stepping to the island #Climbing into the Volcano #Notes to Goombas (hidden) #Spiny Rainbow Romp (comet) 2: Throwback Galaxy Missions: #Whomp King's smashing start! #Silver Stars on the fortress #Tiny hompers on the fort #Huge mashers in the Throwback #Top o' the Tower #The Caged Island #Rollin' on a Rhomp (hidden) #Whomp Silver Star Speed Run (comet) 3: Cosmic Cove Galaxy Missions: #Twin Falls Hideaway #Red Shell in the Deep Water #Cosmic Cavern under the Ice #Blast to the Different Dimension #Luigi in the Cavern #Catch that Star Bunny! #Launch to the Igloo (hidden) #Oiram's Daredevil Run (comet) 4: Freezy Flake Galaxy Missions: #Bowser on Ice #Chomps on the Chilly Peak #??? #Sorbetti's chilly reception #Icy Slide to the bottom #Melting to nothing #Home-cooked Goombas (hidden) #Icy Cosmic Mario Race (comet) 5: Haunty Halls Galaxy Missions: #Luigi in the mansion #King Boo's Spooky Surprise #??? #A Very Spooky Slide #Racing the Spooky Speedster #Beware of Bouldergeist #Bomboo to the Bowser Bust (hidden) #Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run (comet) 6: Spin-dig Galaxy (TBA) 7: Melty Monster (TBA) 8: Slipsand Galaxy (TBA) 9: Starshine Beach (TBA) 10: Shiverburn Galaxy (TBA) 11: Space Storm Galaxy (TBA) 12: Fluffy Buff Galaxy (TBA) 13: Supermassive Galaxy (TBA) 14: Clockwork Ruins Galaxy #Crossing the Cogs in the Clockworks #The Internal Network #Revenge o' the Chompurples #The Wrecked Clockwork section #Bouncing down Clockwork hall #The Collapsing Clockworks #C'mere Topman (hidden) #Collapsing Clockworks Daredevil run 15: Rainbow Skies Galaxy (TBA) Final: Bowser's Super Galaxy *The Super Star Reactor *Final Boss: Ultima Bowser *Final Boss (2nd half) Category:Games Category:Mario Games